Inhibition
by StormWildcat
Summary: Naoto and the rest of the Persona 4 crew have a few drinks, and loss of inhibition ensues. From Naoto's POV. Rated slightly higher for alcohol use. Kannao implied.


Description: Naoto drunken drabble

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Persona 4 characters as they are owned by Atlus. I do not make any money from my writings. Rated slightly higher for alcohol use and loss of inhibitions.

I really need to stop letting Rise talk me into things. But I guess that's her charisma working for her. I must admit she's rather convincing when she wants to be. But of course now I'm suffering for it.

Well, I'm not really suffering. I feel like I'm floating. Kind of like nothing can touch me. It's strange. Like nothing really matters. I don't feel dizzy like a lot of people say it feels like after drinking something alcoholic. I know Yosuke-senpai gets like that. He has a tendency to get off balance and fall. Surprising considering his abilities in battle to stay…

I can't do this. This thinking like me bit. I'm much too relaxed and carefree to give a damn about being methodical and all that. Sure I still have my wits about me but I can feel my worry and normal standings slipping away. And it's nice. I just want to think about what's happening around me and that's it. Speaking of, what's going on?

I see Yu-senpai with Yukiko-senpai. Yukiko seems to be having issues keeping a straight face. Not too odd, but her face is flushed. She's definitely had quite a bit to drink. Yu-senpai looks like he's enjoying talking to her though, even in her state. He has an empty glass in his hand. I know I've seen him refill a few times already. Guess he can hold his liquor since he doesn't seem to be showing any symptoms like swaying or slurring.

Speaking of swaying, look at Rise. She can't even stand up right. Serves her…right. (I hate when two of the same word are too close together…oh well). Her hair's a mess. Very out of character. She's usually so put together. As am I normally, but the cosmopolitans in my system are making that impossible. Slouched on a couch in Rise-san's house, I'm people watching.

Oh great, Chie-senpai is yelling about something involving a dragon and a trial. What? I don't even know. I'm already tuning it out. All I know is its directed at Yosuke whose sloppy speech barely count as retorts. I need someone else to concentrate on.

Ah! I almost fell over! Oh, it's just Kanji. He sat next to me and the couch dipped in his direction. That's funny. This sudden giggle fit is making my head slightly lighter. I don't know how I feel about that. Meh, I'll worry about that later.

He's so close. That's different. Kind of nice actually. He seems more calm right now with a few drinks in him. Though his cheeks are pink. I wonder if that's just normal for him. I do see him like that a lot, but I'm pretty sure this time it's due to the numerous drinks he downed. Kanji can definitely hold a lot of liquor. It's taken him more than all of us to get loose. Anyway, close. Yes. He's very close.

His arm feel soft, even with all the muscle. I kind of just want to lean on it. Yeah, going to lean on it. I'm sure he can forgive me. I have been drinking after all. And so has he.

Good, he doesn't seem bothered. Laughing with him is nice. I can feel pressure on the top of my head. Is his cheek pressed against it? I think so. So close. He smells really good. Like soap. Soap and masculinity. I know that sounds odd, but if you could smell him too I'm sure you'd agree. Take my word for it. The guy smells amazing. Matter of fact, it makes me want to get closer.

Moment of struggle. Weight shift. Uh oh.

In my attempt to fix my position, I fell. I fell back into his lap. Honestly I don't quite know where I wanted to end up originally but this will do. I can see Kanji clearly now. Blushed cheeks, smirk on his face, eyes lazy like mine. It's nice to see him be able to look at me. Wonder why he doesn't.

I'm thirsty. Need to grab my drink. I just want a bit. Before I'm too far gone, but the water is on the other side of the room and I'd have to get past our friends. The argument between Chie and Yosuke seems to have stopped. Thank goodness for Kou-senpai. Looks like he has Chie distracted. Maybe they're talking about sports or balls or something.

My arm almost knocks my drink over by accident. Whoops. Good thing I have decent reflexes. Finally have my hand around the glass. Tipping it towards my face, I drink. And spill. Geez that's cold! And wet! And on my neck and chest! I can feel Kanji shaking underneath me. He's laughing. It is funny. His reaction's contagious. "Can I have a napkin or something, Kanji-kun?" I manage to get out between chuckles.

"Sure," he answers, reaching for a tissue on the end table. Instead of passing it like I thought he would, he just brushes it against my skin, sopping up the fruit-scented liquid. Crane your neck so he can get it all better, Naoto. I can feel the paper and the pressure from his hand move towards my chest, getting the drink before it disappears into my cleavage.

Yeah I have cleavage today. I wore a low-cut shirt at Rise-san's request. She's so strange.

I wonder if Kanji noticed. I mean, of course he's noticing now. His hand is in it pretty much. But before. Before the drinking and the spill. Honestly, he's the only one I care to get reactions from. Yosuke-senpai's loud and also chasing Rise's skirt. He's out. Yu-senpai is much calmer but I believe he and Yukiko are quite compatible. Chie and Kou have similar interests between their sports and fitness. That's also evident now by them being all over each other.

That's. Odd. Everyone seems to be paired off all of a sudden. In the exact fashion I predicted. Wow, it's as if they could hear my thoughts. That's an awkward thought in and of it's self. Let's see, Yosuke and Rise, Yu and Yukiko, Chie and Kou. Teddie is working at Junes tonight leaving myself and….

Kanji.

My eyes sweep slowly back to him. (I could've sworn I looked much faster than I did. Perhaps another side-effect from the booze). He seems to have noticed what's happening around us. I can see his throat move as he swallows hard. My body curls into itself, pushing my chin down and pushing my chest further forward. I can't tell if my body language says that I'm scared and shy or that I'm trying to look more desirable. But I know what I'm hoping for.

I want him. And the liquor is making that fact ring in my head, echoing over and over. His lap is comfortable and he feels strong, evident by the muscles I'm currently running my fingers over through his shirt. Bold I know, but again, I've been drinking. And my inhibitions are diminishing quickly, particularly when it comes to Kanji. I can feel my body shift again, sitting up and pulling my rear up and into his lap, bringing my face closer to his. My nose picks up the scent of liquor from his lips. Those lips. I want to taste them. Alcohol and all. They look so inviting, even though they're trying to mouth words that won't come. Please, Kanji, this is the one time I don't mind you not speaking. I just want to do this. To do this while the nerve remains. While the drinks fuel my confidence. I've wanted this for some time, but never had the gall to do anything. Nor did I really take the time to accept that it's what I want.

But now. Now it's different. I don't care about the other people around us. The people who have been bugging us to do this very thing forever now. The ones who could potentially watch this whole happening (though I'm sure they're too preoccupied anyway, but who knows. Many of them are drunk). I don't care that we've spoken no words about our feelings or that I haven't weighed out the pros and cons of my actions to come very soon. All I care about is what I want. And what I want is you, Kanji-kun.

My lips are pressed together and offered forth. My neck strains to push them closer. I'm so close. I can feel his breath wash over my face. It's broken with what I assume is apprehension but I can tell he wants it too. And his eyes. Those gray eyes are half-lidded, his mouth starting to close in on mine. Yes. Yes, Kanji-kun. Kiss me. Give in. Give in to your whims and desires, and mine as well. Let's let go together. Leave all our cares behind and enjoy ourselves for once in our damn lives.

Wow, the tension and excitement is draining. I feel drunk off of his scent and warmth (and the liquor but that's a given). I could easily just curl up into his chest and go to sleep. My that sounds fantastic. His chest feels so nice on my cheek. Perhaps that first kiss can wait until morning.


End file.
